


The Awesomeness that is Sam Winchester

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Sam-Centric, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles on how awesome Sam Winchester is. For tumblr user sam-winchester-admiration-league who is giving the prompts for these drabbles First up Sam's Courage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Supernatural or any of these characters, I’m just using them.  
> For http://sam-winchester-admiration-league.tumblr.com/ who requested these drabbles of how awesome Sam is.  
> The first drabble is about Sam’s courage.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“Sam!”

Dean screamed from behind him while he charged the Minotaur. Unfortunately now was the only chance to kill him. Sam could hear the little children crying as the 8ft tall half-man, half-bull creature got to full height.

Sam couldn’t wait for Dean and attack like they had planned. Without really thinking about he shot the Minotaur in the knee and beheaded it. Dean showed up a few seconds later.

“Dammit, Sam, next time you wait!” Sam said nothing and went up to the little kids in the hope of comforting them. He knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of it anytime soon.    


	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own Supernatural, all characters belong to their rightful owners.   
> All of these prompts are requested by tumblr user sam-winchester-admiration-league  
> Second prompt: Sam’s Hope  
> Set in Season 10

Dean had given up. Sam hadn’t. He didn’t care how hopeless and useless it all seemed, he was going to save his brother if it was the last thing he did. Sam shut the laptop and blinked his eyes a few times hoping his migraine would go away.

_Why are you still doing this? Dean has given up._

He knew Dean didn’t want him doing any more research but he had to at least hope there was a way to cure his brother. No, he wasn’t going to give up anytime soon. He picked up a book he hadn’t had a chance to scour through and continued with his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second one, hopefully you guys liked it.


	3. Empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Supernatural and any other recognizable characters.
> 
> Second prompt: Sam’s empathy  
> Set after 6x12 Like a Virgin  
> Enjoy

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Dean watched as his younger brother put on a genuine face of sympathy as he tried to comfort the crying mother who lost her daughter.

The emotions flitting across his Sam’s face were real. Sam felt for the crying woman and he wanted to do anything his power to help her. Just like he had always been since he was a little boy. Dean was glad to have his empathic brother back, even if he occasionally, (frequently), freaked out for the damaged soul that now occupies his brother’s body. 

He’ll think about that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, exactly 100 words.   
> Hope you liked.


	4. Intelligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am now taking prompts for this story, the Awesomeness that is Sam Winchester. It has to be about Sam’s good points and I will write a drabble on that characteristic that is given. Don’t know how many chapters I’ll write but prompt away.
> 
> Next up: Sam’s Intelligence

Dean didn’t know how Sam had done it with the crap information they had but honestly he shouldn’t be surprised anymore. Sam always found out what they were hunting.

“How did you know it was empusa?” Sam shrugged.

“It didn’t make sense for it to be a wendigo. Too far away from the forest, I did some digging and bam—Empusa came up. It took a while to find their weakness.”

Dean shook his head; really he shouldn’t be surprised. His baby brother was a smart guy. They said nothing as they watched the empusa’s body burn. 


	5. Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Bro_Fan_For_Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t own Supernatural
> 
> Next prompt comes from Bro_Fan_For_Life who asked for Sam’s sense of humor

“It’s not funny, Sam!”

“It is to me.”

Dean grumbled while he went to the bathroom to wash out the glitter. He probably would have to throw away his clothes, they were ruined.

If Dean was being honest it was his own fault for starting the prank war. Sam had waited for Dean to finish showering and left a bucket of glitter over the bathroom’s door.

 He got out the shower and wrapped a towel over his hips. Dean opened the door and _even more_ glitter came down on him. Bastard!

“Fuck you, Sam!”

Sam couldn’t stop howling with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best but I hope you like


	6. Dogged Determination (Stubbornness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Supernatural or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> Next chapter: Sam’s dogged determination (or stubbornness). This is set pre-series. Sam is 14 and Dean is 18.
> 
> Exactly 100 words, woohoo

“Sam!”

“No, again.”

Dean sighed, annoyed. Dean did not feel like another sparring session but Sam wouldn’t stop. He was trying to do a difficult move that Dean had just finished mastering last week.

“Sam, you’re already winded and I want to watch T.V. Dad gave us the go to stop. I’m done here.”

Dean turned but soon heard his brother’s running footsteps. Dean gave a long suffering sigh and knocked Sam to the ground.

“You should’ve stopped when I said so,” Sam was gasping for breath.

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to go to the DC Supernatural Convention next year and decided to write fanfics for donations.  
> So, if you want to help a fellow Supernatural fan then go here http://isaravia98.tumblr.com/post/128798888625/i-really-want-to-go-to-the-supernatural-convention
> 
> And check out how you can help.


End file.
